


Interns

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Interns & Internships, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please get out of my office."</p><p>The more either of them spoke, the more Matt wanted to throw himself out of his window and fall to his death. He was assigned the worst interns ever and this past week had been hell…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interns

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked you: marvel red team, wade and peter are matt’s lawyer intern types and they are helping (or trying to help) on a case

"So about this case-"

"No."

"We could always murder the witn-"

"No."

"What if we take out-"

"Please get out of my office."

The more either of them spoke, the more Matt wanted to throw himself out of his window and fall to his death. He was assigned the worst interns ever and this past week had been hell…

Well, Parker wouldn’t be so bad if he would stop climbing on the furniture and flirting with him. He was the youngest intern they had and it was highly inappropriate how often he invaded Matt’s personal space. 

Wilson… Wilson was a nightmare. He didn’t understand how the man could have possibly gotten this far that he was allowed to study law, let alone become an intern for Nelson & Murdock. All he did was suggest they kill people or threaten them with blunt and/or sharp objects. Bribery had also been mentioned but instead of money they were to use Mexican food - preferably chimichangas. 

Worst of all… he was most certainly attracted to the pair of them.

At the moment, Wade was pacing about the office and flipping through the case file, Peter was stationed on top of one of the filing cabinets sorting through paperwork, and Matt was close to facepalming  _through_ his desk.

"Hey, you look pretty stressed." Matt nearly jumped at how fast Peter had managed to get from the filing cabinet to behind his chair without him hearing him. The kid was eerily fast and silent. "Want me to rub your shoulders?" And speaking too close to his neck. Matt could almost  _feel_  Parker’s wet lips on his skin.

"We could work out the kinks." Wade added, not looking up from the case file.

"Or add some kinks," Peter whispered and that time Matt could definitely feel that wicked grin on his neck.

"Stop! Both of you. This is completely inappropriate behavior-"

"Exactly," Wade stated, walking over to the desk and leaning against it as he set the file down. "You’ve already got this case plotted and solved, you never needed our help with it. You don’t have much use for two interns here except to do a bit of organizing, go on coffee runs, and keep the press from coming in here for the fifth time today and accusing you of being Daredevil."

"So why don’t we do something that will make all three of us happy?" 

Peter’s voice was far too tempting and Wade’s logic was much too sound for any of this to be real. That was Matt’s conclusion.

And still he succumbed. 

He let Peter’s lips explore his neck, ears, collarbone. He allowed Wade to crawl onto his desk and start undressing him before he heard the rustling of Wilson’s clothes being removed. He didn’t need an invitation after Peter’s hands slid down his arms and moved them to place Matt’s palms in Wade’s bare chest. 

He moved without hesitance, pinning the man against the desk beneath him and capturing his lips in a harsh, wet kiss. Wade grabbed his neck, pulling him into the kiss to deepen it as Matt thrust his hips down to discover Wade was completely naked. 

It was going to take long for Matt to join him, considering Peter’s fingers were already skating about his hips and prying the belt from it’s loops as he kissed the lawyer’s lower back.

His breath hitched when he was finally bare and rutting against Wade’s cock, precome slicking the way.

"Fuck that’s hot," Peter let out a satisfied, breathless sigh as he watched how Matt rolled his hips down against Wade and how Wade let his hands scratch down Matt’s back until he was gripping his ass tightly, pulling him down harder and lifting his own hips to match the pace. 

Matt’s face was being pried away from Wade’s only to have a new set of lips press against his. Peter slipped his tongue into his mouth almost immediately and Peter's moan was muffled by Matt’s mouth. It was crazy how turned on the younger was simply from watching them and not being touched once, but soon one of Wade’s hands left Matt’s ass and that’s when Peter’s moans deepened.

He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, especially with Wade’s fingers slipping between his cheeks and teasing his rim. That’s when he felt the smaller fingers of Peter wrap around his cock and Wade’s, stroking them together in a loose grip that had Matt spilling over his fingers within seconds. 

A long moan from Peter followed, along with a tighter hold in his now sensitive cock and after a few more thrusts, and Wade’s hand wrapping around Peter’s to keep him moving, the third climax of the midday joined them. 

Peter released his grip, falling back into Matt’s chair still fully clothed but out of breath. “That was the best idea.”

Matt sighed, letting him body relax on top of Wade’s, who didn’t seem to be complaining about the weight or the sticky mess between them as he threw an arm around the lawyer. “This was a stupid idea,” he closed his eyes, groaning at what he knew was coming, “especially since-“

The door swung open without warning and several objects, most of which contained liquid, fell to the ground. “Foggy is back with coffee. Foggy we’re going to need new interns.”

"Clearly." Was all Foggy said before turning on his heel and walking back down the hallway, leaving the door wide open.

"Why?" Peter asked, leaning forward.

"Because being sexually involved with my firm’s interns would not be appropriate. Don’t worry, I’ll find you a new firm to transfer you both to. Right after we get dressed and relocate to one of your apartments."

Wade laughed at that, “Guess we’re taking the lawyer home, huh Pete?”

"Sounds like it," Peter grinned, going in for a sloppy kiss with the man still naked and warm beneath Matt.

He should have guessed… or more precisely he should have reviewed the applicant’s addresses more carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) for more Marvel Red Team!!!


End file.
